1st School Year
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: When Ginga & his friends was sent to a school called the Celestial Beyblade Academy, crazy things happen & high beyspirits, skills & trust towards friends are needed in order to survive the school. But what if a good-looking yet menacing student was sent to the Academy? How will the students in the Celestial Academy get through this? Slight romance later. I changed the title only
1. OCs form

**Hello everyone. I need your help for my first fanfic. I'm planning on a lot of things around this story so please lend a hand by filling in this slip form right down below**

Name:

Age:

Looks:

Personality:

Accent: (optinal if you want to fill it or not)

Beyblade:

Moves:

Crush:

Extra info:

**I'm taking only 12 OCs for this stories. & here's something interesting: You can give suggestions of the story if it is bad then maybe I can fix somethings to make it much more interesting. I'm maybe gonna be long to update this because I have final test until 4 June. So take your time & rethink about this. Thanks & have a great day**

**Peace out~**


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Ok, let's get to the prologue so I can tell y'all an announcement. On with it**

"Ah… There you are" A mysterious man said to a girl with a hood. The girl bowed in front of the man with a smirk

"What do you want?" She asked the man, obviously impatient but was hidden. The man however, was tricked by her act & sinisterly smiles to her

The man crossed his arms "I want you to spy on the Celestial Academy by entering that school too. I heard that there would be very strong bladers this year, including the Legendary Bladers. & Please check out this document"

He gave a file to the girl, who ripped it open to see a picture of a bey. The bey was red, blue, silver and golden colored with a very beautiful design. "What is this bey?" The girl asked, admiring it

"That is Harmonic Atalanta. In Greek myths, Atalanta is a very beautiful & talented girl. Surely the blader of this bey would be as Atalanta herself. I want you to bring the blader & the Legendary Bladers here so that we can finish what we started. Can you handle this?" The man smirked as he knew what the girl would said

"Thought you never ask" She was dismissed by the man & she left the room

After she left, the man smiled darkly. "I will get my revenge, Legendary Bladers"

**First, I want to thank whoever sent their OCs to help me out with this very story, I appreciate it. I am not gonna call this story as only my own because the 12 writers that sign their OCs in can help me with stuff here. The ones who didn't have their OCs here can also help. Anyways, here are the characters:**

**Leanna Phylox (by LunarStarEclipse)**

**Ninel Veslasquez Bychkov (by Lavender Rose of Faith)**

**AnimeEmma (aka Emma) (by AnimeEmma)**

**Jade Hagane (by zzaa24)**

**Dragel Pendragon (by Leodasdragon)**

**Simon Nikson (by AKA99)**

**Aurora Heart (by KazarinaIceAngel12)**

**Neptune (by CrimsonNeptune)**

**Ayami Gin Scarlett (by Tiger demon of light)**

**Mizuki Tategami (by RainbowAbstract)**

**Natsumi Hiwatari (by eaglenation)**

**Pine Maze (by PineScar)**

**For my OC, you need to figure it out yourselves. Don't worry, there will be clues to her, well, everything**

**I will try to update ASAP so you all are not gonna wait long. But I can't promise y'all that because the final test is still up until 4 June as we speak**

**Swift out!~**

**P.S. No more OCs accepted**


	3. Chapter 1: At the Cruise

**Chapter 1: At the Cruise**

**Me: Finally! Chapter 1. Gosh it's hard to update by the Final Test going on!**

**My OC: Geez. Moody much?**

**Me: Shut it! & Do the disclaimer!**

**My OC: Whatever. Anyways, Swift doesn't own MFB. She owns me & the other OCs belong to their owners. Peace out**

A girl with long royal-blue hair and silver highlights that reaches her hips smiled as she stood at the 'Aqua Harbor' with her luggage on her side. Her silver eyes gleamed with excitement. _'I still can't believe I got accepted at the amazing Celestial Beyblade Academy'_ She thought as she dragged her luggage to the cruise that headed to the Celestial Academy. She was wearing a pair of golden musical-note shaped earrings, a silver diapason shaped locket, a sky-blue sleeveless shirt, a mocha colored elbow-lengthen jacket with a pair of navy colored fingerless gloves, a white designer belt to hold her launcher and bey, a navy colored tight jeans and a pair of mocha colored knee-high boots

When she got on board, she kept on reminding herself that she was not dreaming. But then a booming voice pierced through her thoughts. "Yo students!" The voice said. "Listen here! I'm gonna stream over the rules of this cruise. 1, don't battle here! Unless y'all wanna swim to the island where the school is! It's far away that's what I gotta tell'ya. 2, don't try to do anything funny cuz' if there's damage or what, it's your responsibility. That's all, thanks"

With that, the cruise started to set to the blue ocean. The blue-haired girl sighed as she know that it's gonna be a very long ride. She stood up from where she sat and walked around, trying to find something that she can actually do. She took out her iPhone 5 and her headphones while humming her favorite tune

On the other side of her however, was a girl with clover colored haired girl and sky blue eyes contrasted with her slightly tanned skin. She wears a white shirt with black sleeveless jacket, black pants with a brown belt, which holds her beyblade gear and black ankle boots along with a diamond necklace that her mother gave her. Goes by the name Mizuki Tategami, she sprinted but then crashed the royal-blue haired girl by accident

"OMG!" She said when she realized that she just knocked someone "I'm so so so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going!"

The girl pulled herself together & dusted her jacket. "That's alright. I'm fine anyway"

"I'm Mizuki Tategami!" Mizuki said brightly with a grin on her face "Who are you?"

"Oh. I'm Aleena Millington Swift" The navy-haired girl replied

"I'm no. 1!" A voice yelled

"No! I am!" Another one shouted back

"Damn it!" Mizuki muttered under her breath "They're at it again" With that the two girls took off, to the lowest part of the deck. When Aleena opened the metal door, they saw a messy room with four boys in it. Two are quarrelling and the other two were hiding, trying to get out before the bickering boys could throw more stuff randomly

Mizuki just sighed as she launched her bey, right before the two fighting boys could. "That's enough!" She said as she caught her bey again. Everyone's eyes were fixed to her. "Can't you see how much you've made a mess of this room, King, Masamune?!" She thundered

"Calm down Mizuki" Aleena soothed her new friend

"Who are you?" King asked the royal-blue haired girl

"Aleena Millington Swift" She simply replied as she examine the mess. "You're King, I presume. and Your friend here is Masamune?" She pointed at Masamune as King nodded. "Who are your other friends whose hiding?"

"Toby and Zeo" Masamune answered. Toby and Zeo came out of their hiding places & waved at the girl. Mizuki finally regain her composure and cleared her throat

"Ok. You two better clean this up before anyone else reports this to the captain" She announced as she threw two broomsticks and mops at King and Masamune. Before the two complained, she and Aleena have already left

Next they went upstairs, where they saw a girl with light purple hair that goes to the middle of her back. At the end it is tied into a very small braid held together by a light blue scarf tied around it that's to the length where it reaches her ankles. Her bangs are a bit messy with strands of it over her ice blue eyes; Her skin tone is a light, pale color that doesn't seem to tan. She was sitting and glaring between two boys, who was glaring at each other and her

"Hey Dragel, Kyoya, Damian!" Mizuki greeted her friends & brother, who were apparently still glaring. She then scowled; She hated it when she was ignored. Aleena on the other hand, just raised her eyebrow

"What's with them?" She asked the green haired girl

"Oh them?" Mizuki just turned around to go somewhere else as Aleena just tagged along "Well, the green-haired dude was my bro, Kyoya, the girl was Dragel and the blue-haired boy was Damian. Kyoya and Damian usually likes to fight each other, so Dragel, whose Damian's friend, always have to make sure they don't start killing each other"

Aleena nodded as they continue on walking. When they both reached the highest part of the cruise, they saw a lot of people there. "Mizuki!" A girl called out. The girl has knee length, silk violet hair that was pulled up into a ponytail, emerald eyes, pale skin. She has a birthmark on the back of her neck of a heart and ice crystal. She glomped the sky-blue orbed girl so hard that she can't breathe. Then a boy and another girl came behind her. The boy had long dark hair and yellow highlights on the side, large green eyes and fair skin while the girl has ebony colored haired that is kept in a pixie cut and she wears a white snowflake hair pin. She has bright goldenrod colored eyes. As for her skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter complexion

"Umm… Aurora, think you squeezed Mitzuki way too hard" The boy said as Aurora let go of the poor girl

"Sorry" She said as Mitzuki just chuckled. Aurora then noticed Aleena. "Whose your new friend Mit?" She asked

"Oh yeah" Mitzuki smiled "Aleena, this is Aurora Heart & her half brother, Da Xian Wang. Aurora, this is Aleena Millington Swift. Can I ask who your new friend is?"

"I'm Ninel Veslasquez Bychkov," The girl answered instead. "You must be Mitzuki Tategami. Pleasure to meet you. and You too Aleena"

"Pleasure to meet you as well" The two girls replied Ninel

Right after that, a scream of shock came from the deck below. The five surprised bladers quickly took off and arrived at the lower part of the deck in no time flat. There they saw two little boys that was watching a girl with light blue with dark blue highlighted front hair, light green eyes and fair skin. It appears that the girl was using dark magic. "Yu, Tithi!" Mitzuki called out to the little boys as she approached them. "You guys ok?"

"Ok?" Yu and Tithi in unison. "We're awestruck! This girl here is just showing us some dark magic and she made it shape-shift! Amazing!"

_'Dark Magic?' _"Neptune?" Aleena asked the girl as green-eyed smiled at her

"Long time no see Aleena my friend" Neptune replied as the others looked surprised

"You know her Al?" Aurora asked as Aleena just nodded

"Yeah" Neptune said "Al and I here used to be in the same school. But I dropped out and when I was excepted in this school, I never expected that Aleena would be here too. And apparently these two bladers" She pointed to the fluorescent and blonde haired boys "saw me practicing my dark magic"

They talked long enough until a quiet tall girl that wears a short blue skirt and a green tank-top with a dark blue vest thrown over top came in. Her hair is black, braided with green ribbon, and her skin was pale as the snow. She had gold hoops in her ears and a golden chain around her neck. Her eyes are an almost colourless blue. "Neptune, when are you gonna stop practicing your dark magic?" She asked impatiently

"Oh yeah" Neptune said "Dudes, meet Natsumi Hiwatari. I just met her earlier today and she showed me quiet a few tricks of sarcasm. Natsumi, meet Aleena, Mitzuki, Aurora, Ninel, Yu, Tithi and Da Xian"

"Yo!" She simply said "Can we just get upstairs. This is place getting to my nerves"

A few minutes later, Ninel, Natsumi, Neptune and Aleena was introduced to the whole gang by their newfound friends. They decided to talk or joke or play something

"Hey guys!" Neptune said, after about two hour "Look! We're almost there!" She pointed the huge island where the school is

**Me: Finally done!**

**Aleena: You're just trying to make introductory short, true?**

**Me: Duh!**

**Aurora: You're lazier than I thought**

**Me: Well excuse me, princess! It's tiring, you know?! If I have to mention all of them, I'm gonna cry! *Sniffing***

**Neptune: Ok… Anyways, Swift wants to tell you sorry if it's crappy or incomplete or whatever you want call it as the meaning of bad & thanks if you think this is good enough**

**Gin: She wants you to be truthful when you review this & give her some advice if it is crappy. She's also sorry for the OCs that hadn't been used**

**Natsumi: She alternated this. By then, that's it. See you on the next chapter! Don't forget, R&R!~**


	4. Chapter 2: Arrival & Introductory

**Chapter 2: Arrival & Introductory to the School**

**Me: 2****nd**** chapter is here!~**

**Simon: You didn't need to use a sing-a-song tone**

**Me: *scowled* whatever. SOMEONE DO DISCLAIMER!**

**Aleena: Fine! (Name) doesn't own MFB & she will never own it. She only owns me & the owners of the OCs own their OCs**

**Emma: On with the story!**

* * *

"We're here! We're finally here!" Yu & Tithi jumped up & down while cheering excitedly as they raced down the deck

A girl with dark skin detailed with colorful (yet messy and short) hair and eyes, namely Leanna Phylox, can only shook her head at her younger friends antics. "Tithi, Yu! Slow down. I'm sure you can explore the school later"

Just then a voice shocked all of them "All students are to gather at the central park! That means you! Get moving"

They all buzz happily about their plans in their new school. When they arrived the headmaster and headmistress along with the teachers are there. They all had smiles on their faces. "Welcome students! To a new year at the Celestial Academy" Everyone cheered after the Headmaster's words but then was silent by the Headmistress

"Let us introduce ourselves. I am Lyra Gonzalez, your Headmistress and this is my brother Louise Gonzalez, the Headmaster. We are going to make sure you can reach your full potential of being both bladers and students. If you really can do that, your bey can also reach it's highest level and you can see the bit-beast in your bey, in the real world"

The students started rambling about how crazy and exciting it was but then the Headmaster silent them. "Now, there are only particular students who can summon their bit-beasts. It is quite rare someone could do it. Some can do it at the second year here or third or fourth or even never. So remember, find you truly are and keep true to yourselves to do so. And…" He snapped his finger

Suddenly a burnt-yellow colored wrist-band appeared on all of the students' wrist that startled them. "These are your 'Students Guidance'. It will help you to find who you really are and to help you for other some things. Each had a Guardian in it that can help you," The Headmaster said then eyed for the students that are 'cheater possibilities' "and by help, not for your tests" Some students snickered because they knew what he meant. "When you are able to bring out your fullest beyspirit and strength, you will be able to call out your bit-beast in a very special way and your Guardians will grant you a wish"

"A wish?" Every student asked

"But there is a catch of course" The Headmistress said, making the students groan

"There's always gotta be a shrimp behind the rock, huh?" Aleena stated as the others nodded

"Well," The Headmistress smiled at her statement "There's always hard work before the prize, true? This is what's laid before hand since this school was build long time ago"

After the speech, the students have to move to the main hall of the 'House', where there are two older students. One was a boy with licorice colored hair, dark brown eyes and pale skin while the other one was a girl with blonde hair, pink eyes and fair skin. They smiled at the new students

"Hello there!" The boy started. "Let's just skip the speech and stuff. I'm Aiden, your prefect"

"And I'm Samantha, another prefect" The girl stated "And welcome to the Celestial Academy guys!"

Aiden just smirked "Ok pals and gals, lets stream the rules. Boys area is at the left part of the building," He pointed the left stairs "and the girls are at the right part of the building," He pointed at the right stairs. "No boys nor girls are allowed to cross the line unless there's an urgent issue"

"Trust me" Samantha continued, "This place is full of surprises. You'll love it here"

Suddenly a pink pixie flew above her "Sorry Samantha!" It said, as there are more pixies around the place. Everyone was looking up as the pixies fluttered their little wings. A neon-blue woman then came. Her hair was tied to a ponytail and she was wearing a not-so-long-robe with a bow and arrows on her hands

She smiled at Samantha "Hey Sam. How's it going?" She asked

Samantha just shrugged and smiled back at her "Everything's ok Artemis. Just go back to your bey form. We'll talk later". The woman nodded and disappeared as everyone deadpanned, which made the prefects chuckled. "You see guys, that's my bey's bit-beast, Artemis". Everyone can only 'Oh'ed

Just then a girl with tan skin, deep dark blue hair and eyes that was at the back of the group, smiled at a thought. "You know, this school should change its motto. Celestial Beyblade Academy, a place where pixies live and bit-beasts existed" She remarked while making movie trailer sounds and doing a dramatic pose

Everyone laughed at her idea. But a slender boy with white hair and blue eyes just shook his head with a smile. "I think that's a bit too dramatic, Gin." He commented as the laughter died down

Ayame Gin Scarlett only gave him a lopsided grin and putted her hands on her hips. "Hey, you can't blame me for that, Simon. This place is way too… fanatic" She said

Aiden cleared his throat, obviously wanting attention from the students. "Alright then! Now the boys should follow me and the girls should follow Samantha". With that, they separated

_With the boys …_

"Alrighty!" The prefect stops in front of a huge mercury colored door. A picture of the Sun came out and said something that pretty much shocked the group

"Password please" The Sun asked as Aiden scratched the back of his neck

"Solar Sun Storm"

The Sun opened the door with a pleased smile. "That's your password," The brown-eyed prefect said to the group "Don't forget it or you can't get in" They all got in a huge _**(and I mean super, mega, huge and humongous)**_ room. It was so huge that the students' mouths agape. It had some staircases and a lot of rooms. Pixies, bit-beasts and students are wandering around. And in the edge of the corridor, were some chairs and a fireplace

"Tell me, am I in Hogwarts?" Tithi asked as the others started to chuckle a bit

"No kid" Aiden answered, "This is better than Hogwarts. Now start finding a door that has your name on it and unpack your bags. If you have any questions, ask your Guardians"

_At the same moment, with the girls…  
_

"This way!" Samantha led the girls to a huge navy-colored door. Then the picture of a bright crescent moon appeared

"Password?"

"Mystic Moonlight" Samantha answered the Moon's question. The moon nodded and opened the door. "That's the password to the gate of the dormitory. Don't forget it." The blonde reminded the group of girls. The same reaction came from the girls as the boys because it's as big and crowded as the boys' dormitory

"Somebody pinch me" A short brown hair, bluish-grey eyes, light skin, short in height girl said. Her friend, who's a redhead with the same red eyes and fair skin smiled mischievously as she pinch the short girl, who yelped in both shock and pain. "Jade Hagane! What the hell?!" She yelled at Ginga Hagane's sister

The red-eyed girl just gave a small smile "Hey, you asked for it Emma. Be careful of what you ask for" She chuckled lightly as the brunette muttered something under her breath

"Ok guys. Find a door that has your name on it and unpack your bags. If you have any questions, ask your Guardians" Samantha said as she left the girls to find their rooms

The team started to spread, searching for a room. Everyone has separated, except for a girl, with suspiciously long light brown hair and tannish skin. Her green eyes are writing 'Trouble'

* * *

**Me: Oh! Oh! Trouble, Trouble, Trouble!**

**Aleena: Stop singing Taylor Swift's song!**

**Me: Whatever**

**Gin: So a new threat has arisen, huh? Read on and find out**

**Leanna: R&R anyway**


	5. Chapter 3: Explore the School

**Chapter 3: Explore the School**

**Me: La la la la la!~ After the second comes the third!~**

**Ninel: What the hell is wrong with you lately?**

**Me: Stress, ghost, randomness, etc. You can name it**

**Dragel: Anyways, this story's gonna be in Aleena's POV, most of them. So Swift hopes you understands**

**Me: Somebody just please do disclaimer before I lose my sanity AND pride for God's sake!**

**Aleena: *Anime sigh*... Something's definitely is up with her brain. Anyways, by the ways, highways, transjakarta... Swift does not own MFB except for moi. The rest of the OCs belongs to their rightful owners... And now I need to get my dear Authoress to the nearest Insane Asylum. ****_Adieu_**** for now! *Drags half-insane Swift to the door***

* * *

Right... I have no idea how to put my thoughts into this school. Basically, it's fanatic, random, weird and unimaginable, so far I've gone through this school. Find a door with my name on it, check. Put in password **_(they actually had some kind of tech for the students to insert their own passwords so it's only for them to know and anyone else to find out, wow!)_**, done

After a few good minutes, I'm finally done unpacking. Wasn't so hard anyways. I carried not a lot of stuffs to this school. Now what should I do? Pull a prank on someone and get a record for bad first impression at school? Hell no. But I'm super bored now... Huh... I think I should explore the school so I can get use to things around here. But how in the world could I possibly do that? This place is way beyond huge and I don't wanna get lost. What does Samantha told us again if we have questions...

_'If you have any questions, ask your Guardians'_

Oh that's right. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. This has better work. "Guardian, I need your help"

My wrist-band appeared and revealed a mini fairy appeared with a smile. Her skin color was aqua blue, hair color was midnight blue and her eyes are deep silver. She also wore an icy blue dress decorated with mercury colored bows, a pair of light grey fingerless gloves and blueberry colored ankle boots. Her wings are very pretty with orchid color as well

"Hello there" She greeted me "You must be a new student. I am Serena, at your service" She bowed and gave me a wink "What is your name?"

"I'm Aleena" I answered the blue and silver guardian. "Can you please give me a tour on the school?"

"Done!" Serena answered. "Let's try to start with the dormitory building. As you know, it is divided into two for the boys and girls. Don't trespass the line, ok? Unless the teacher allows you too. Then the prefects are actually not an adult, their around the third or the forth-year students that was trusted to handle the younger students. Now let's go to the dining hall that's not so far away from here actually"

Serena was right. It only took about five minutes on foot to reach there. It is quiet huge. The front part of the dining hall was like a stage, meant for the teachers I presume. Pixies are flying around preparing for dinner. And speaking of that, where is the kitchen? Serena said that the kitchen is somewhere that no one knows, only the Headmaster and mistress knows, as well as the Dining Pixies, that are in charge of what to serve in either breakfast, lunch or dinner and even snacks. The walls of the dining hall seems to change every time because it depends on what the mood in the hall is. "What's for dinner anyways?" I asked Serena

She just shrugged "No one knows. Only the pixies does. But everything they serve is always good. Let's move on to the Gallery and Historical Balcony then. I can't show you the main building just yet"

It's on the opposite of the dormitory. Quite far. "There's a lot of building around here" I said

"Yes" The fairy said "That is why the island is huge. It is capable of fulfilling the student's needs. Like entertainment. But usually the fun parts of the island is for the weekends, lessons sometimes and some special occasions like Halloween or Easter"

In the gallery, it was filled with arts, paintings and even music players. It is said to keep record of the students' fascinating work. There's also some students that's here already who's listening to one of the tracks on one of the frames with each of their Guardians or looking at beautiful paintings. Looks nice from their enjoyment. I looked and listen at some more arts before moving to the Historical Balcony

The Historical Balcony looks very different than the Art Gallery. It looks like an old Greek building that was a bit modified. There's pictures of the last headmaster and headmistresses and a play button right next to it. Probably for the students to listen and know. The pictures are like in fancy frames and can be moved either zoom in or zoom out. Then there's also pictures of different types of students that holds the 'Top' of what they are in best base on the fancy frames as well with the play button and zooms. There's also events that has happen in this school, like Halloween celebrations or Proms that plays in the frames too. Fancy and technological. Some students are here as well, admiring the pictures and videos. The pixies are here too, setting up something I guess

After looking around for a long time, it's 4 p.m. already. Time does fly. Then suddenly, a zoom came over and squeals of two little boys, courtesy of Tithi and Yu. They, Tsubasa and Dunamis _**(who's wearing five seat belts already and still holding on for dear life)**_ are on a... Car?! No wonder there's a zoom. And guess what, the car didn't have any wheels. It levitates on the road! God! Can this be anymore stranger? To top it all up, Yu was driving the levitating car! Then five pixies came along, presuming they are cops since they wore police uniforms, blowing their whistles to stop the car but its seems that they can't stop the car that was drove by some blonde, hyperactive little kid

"Where the heck did they get that car?" I asked Serena as she just laughed at the pixies cops efforts

She simply answered, "They got it from the School Garage"

"The school's got a garage?" I asked, wide-eyed. This is not an ordinary school

"Yep. Come on! Let's check it out" Serena brought me to a huge building, which was only about five minutes to walk over to. Now that I think about it, I think there's a shape around here

When we got in, there were two pixies who seem to work here. "Hello?" I called out as the two of them came to me with a smile. One was a boy and the other was a girl

"Hello there!" The girl-pixie said "Welcome to the School Garage! I am Digit!"

"And I'm Fix-It!" The boy-pixie announced

"And we're the Garage Pixies" Digit said "Our job is to look after each student's cars"

"Each students has one? Even the younger ones?" I asked. That explains why Yu was driving a levitating car

Fix-It nodded "Yep. But they can only drive if there is someone much older than them. And much wiser" He and Digit then carefully looked at me. "Maybe you wanna take a spin? I mean, your old enough already to drive!" He said as he pressed a button. Then the huge door that was behind us opened up. There are a lot of cars in it. And they're all have a lot of textures and very nice. Wow. They're good

Digit beamed "Go ahead!" She said "Pick your favorite. There's the car keys hanging by each cars. The car that was lit up green means it's owned. Pick the one under the red light"

After a hard (and I mean hard) time picking which car is good enough for me, I picked a car that was midnight blue color with silver star patterns as the decals. It was perfect! Then I was instructed by the pixies to take the levitating car for a try, just like Yu did **_(well, sort of)_**

* * *

_After a few spins..._

I made it back, safely, in one piece, with the undamaged car and no tensions at all. Thank goodness, I don't wanna end up on the hospital the introductory day. And to my surprise, little Yu, laughing Tithi, a very pale and teeth-chattering Tsubasa and a sick and trembling Dunamis made it back as well without causing any car accidents. Poor Tsubasa and Dunamis, they must be really traumatized. Then the pixies asked me to sign some paperworks for the car. Gee, this place is serious

After signing three paperworks, the car's mine! Squeal! While I was on the trip actually, I saw a shopping mall (What the...), amusement parks, plain parks and some things that I can't really understand. Serena said that the cars are made so that the students can move around the town in much fun. If they use the bus, it'll be too ordinary

"Hey Serena, is this a star that we've been walking on?" I asked. I mean, the Dormitory, the Dining Hall, the Art Gallery, the Historical Balcony and the School Garage seems to be connected in a shape. And at the centre is the main building.

Serena nodded. "Yes Aleena. Took you quite long enough for you to figure it out"

"Where do we get our books anyways?"

"From your locker in the main building"

Then a bell rung from the dining hall. "Students attention! It's dinner time! So please be in the dinner hall in at least five minutes. Thank you" The speaker announced

Looks like that's my que. I ran to the dining hall that hadn't really been packed yet thankfully. "Aleena! Hey, over here!" Someone called to me. It was Natsumi, with another girl with brown, shoulder length hair. The bangs are short and straight (across forehead). The girl also have slightly tanned skin and dark blue eyes. I sat next to them and asked who the girl is

"Oh, her? Well, Aleena, this is Pine and Pine, Aleena" Natsumi said with a fed-up like tone. I shook hands with Pine and talked for a while with her. She seems to be a fun girl

Headmistress Lyra then asked for attention and started to give a speech. Then I noticed that a girl with very long white hair, pale skin and icy blue eyes was glaring at me for some reasons. I can feel a dark aura coming from her. It even made me shudder a bit. "Hey Pine," I said "Who's that?"

Looks like Pine knew who I was talking about. "That is Crystalline Fiore White. Rumors said that she is mysterious and had issues. I heard that she had an evil gleam, at least rumors said that"

"... So with that, I hope you will enjoy your time here" Headmistress Lyra said, finishing her speech. Wow. I must be talking through her whole speech. "Enjoy!" She said as the empty tables went down and went up back with tons of food

The food was so much that lots of very hungry students didn't even bother to pray at all (like a certain red-head with a headband if you know what I mean). Man, the food is delicious. Those Dining Pixies sure knows their stuff. But despite the joy in the Dining Hall, I kept my eye on Crystalline. Something's mysteriously odd and dark about her but somehow, I can't put my finger on it

* * *

**Pine: Who's Crystalline actually?**

**Aleena: Just someone**

**Ninel: Where is Swift?**

**Aleena: She's in the Insane Asylum for now because of some... Things... So for now, I'm replacing her**

**Crystalline: Anyways, review and stuff... Isn't that what I'm suppose to say?**

**The other OCs: Yes!**


	6. Chapter 4: Announcement & Mythical Being

**Chapter 4: The Announcement and Mystical Beings**

**Me: Hello again my friends!~**

**Pine: When did you get here?**

**Aleena: Yeah, I thought you were suppose to be in the Asylum**

**Me: I was, but I decided to escape! *Evil laugh***

**Simon: This can't be good**

**Me: Whatever. Anyways, I am dedicating most of my time to this story unless something happens to me. Disclaimer please**

**Jade: Ok. Swift doesn't own MFB, only me and some other characters. The OCs belong to their writers and the POV of this story will be from me, k?**

**Natsumi: So sit back and enjoy the fourth chapter of this story**

* * *

Crap!

I'm late!

I can't believe I overslept. Luckily I'm not the only one who's late. Apparently, Natsumi is late as well. Now we're both running towards the Dining Hall, trying our best not to freak out. Rumor has it that Headmistress Lyra's wrath is PP **_(painful and petrifying)_**. And we're late three minutes. God, please have mercy! We sneaked into the Dining Hall without any notice from the teachers, at least me and Neptune thought so. The hawk-eyed Headmistress Lyra caught us and scowled at us

"Look who's late" she whispered to her brother, Headmaster Louise

I sat beside Pine and Ginga while Natsumi sat next to Dunamis and Leanna. "Why are you late?" My bro asked

I tugged my hair nervously "Yeah, sorry. I overslept" I replied as Pine just looked at me with a stern face

"Headmistress Lyra is very strict you know" She said "She can kill you for this. And she won't even miss a late student with that hawking eyes of hers anyways"

I rolled my eyes at her. Like I don't know that. I'm just quiet thankful for now that Lyra hadn't done anything to me. Like chopping my head off. Then I noticed someone's missing. Two actually. "Where's Tithi and Yu by the way?" I asked the two as Ginga can only shrug while Pine tried to hold back her laughter

"In detention" Ginga plainly said

"For what happened yesterday" Pine continued, she grinned, "By the orders of the Pixie Cops, they were sent detention for driving way too fast and endangering his," she pointed at Dunamis, who sulked "and Tsubasa's lives. You should've seen their faces! It was priceless!" She burst into a fit of giggles, so did Ginga and I. I can imagine it already

Then Headmaster Louise asked for attention from the whole student body. "Alright" He said when he finally got the attentions "As you all know, it is the second day you all are here. Now, in accordance with our rules from the early years, today, it will be a free day, meaning all of you are free to look around more through the school and the island" Everyone cheered, which was quickly silent by Headmistress Lyra "The whole place of the island will be open for all of you so that you can all get use to the surroundings. And..."

He snapped his finger and a paper with numbers in it appeared in front of every student. I got the number twelve and below that was the number 3370. What's this? "Those are your lockers. The first numbers are your lockers and the second one is the code. There you will find anything you need for school. If you have any questions then, ask your guardians. Ok, since the announcement is already announced... Enjoy!" The empty tables went down and came up with a lot of food. Oh my, it's my favorite food! Sweet!

Can this day gets any better?

* * *

After I ate breakfast I went to the main hall. Blaze, my guardian told me that the locker is quiet the things that the students also likes. I looked around the building first however and man, they took the construction of this school seriously. The main building was way huge. It's got a lot of windows to see beautiful sights. The grass and trees looked very beautiful from here, it was auburn, red, orange and yellow because it's Autumn. Too bad we can't see the flowers. I walked through the halls, there is already quite a lot of students around chattering and looking out the windows. Ok, so locker number twelve... Then the code and all, finished

"Ok Jade, this is your locker that has everything you need for school; Books and notebooks, stationery just in case, a map of the island just in case you get lost or something a hanger if you wanna keep extra clothes here also if you think it's needed, a schedule that can magically changes depending on the day. To top it all up, you get to decorate it yourself" My guardian told me

Talk about complete. I closed and lock my locker and walked again. As I strolled through the hallways, I've seen a lot of classrooms around, probably for all of the students in the campus. I mean, there is a lot of students in this fanatic school. Where should I go now?

Oh yeah, I never got the chance to try out my car to look around. Yesterday I was looking around the dormitory, the Art Gallery and the Historical Balcony. They are quiet amusing at some points. I walked to the park but then, I changed my mind. There is a lot of people making out or flirting there. Ugh, they need to get a room. But too bad there's the rules of no boys in girls dormitory and vice versa. Oh well, I better check out the garage

Aleena told me it's off the hook!

* * *

_After an hour or less..._

"Thank you, Jade! Come again" Digit said as I finished signing my paperworks for my car and about to leave. That was extremely fun! Luckily I didn't go too fast like Yu and Tithi did. I didn't want the _deja vu_ to happen to me. Getting detention is not worth living. My car was a burning-red car with the decal of auburn colored flames. Pretty cool...

Now that the car fiasco was over, what should I do? Maybe I should go to the amusement park because it's open and it is most likely where the students go. But on my way there, I saw a familiar girl with royal blue hair, which was none other then Aleena of course. She was playing by the weird looking forest that was on the edge of the island with a bunny? What's a bunny doing on an island filled with students who are studying?

I came up to her and looked at the bunny. "Hey Aleena. What's up?"

I guess I must've surprise her because she yelped then noticed I was there. "Phew... Jade, it was just you" She sat again while scratching the bunny's little ears. The bunny looked so adorable! It had brown fur and a little white fur, brown eyes and a white satin bow around it's neck

"Look Jade" Aleena said as she smiled at the bunny "It can do tricks. Stand," The bunny stood on two hinge legs, "Sit," The bunny went back to it's normal four feet position, "Roll over" The bunny rolled went to it's sitting position again "Shake," The bunny gave it's paw to Aleena and they shook hands or paws_**(?)**_ "Speak"

I shook my head "Bunnies can't speak, Al..." Just before I finished my sentence though, the bunny stood up and said,

"Yo, yo, yo, What's up my peeps?" It shook it's paws and crossed it like a punk while saying the sentence

Aleena and I screamed and moved a bit backwards. I mean, what bunny talks?! Except for the one that's in the movie Rise of the Guardians. "Y-y-you talk?!" I asked

"Yeah" The bunny said "Problem with that?" Oh my, from a cute, innocent-looking bunny into a punk talking one

Aleena calmed down before speaking again, "Sorry, it's just that, bunnies in our world never talked"

"Guess what, I speak thanks to this satin bow on my neck here" The bunny pointed at the bow "By the way, I'm Easter Bunny" It gave it's paw again to us so we can shake it

"I'm Jade, Jade Hagane" I said as I shook his paw "This is Aleena Millington Swift" I pointed Aleena out as she waved at the bunny

"Pleasure to meet you two" The bunny smiled. Then a lady on a broomstick flew over us while laughing evilly and Aleena and I screamed again. "Oi! Witch, stop scaring people" The lady stopped and dropped to the ground with her broomstick. She had jet-black hair, blood-red eyes _**(so as her lips)**_ and pale skin. Then she also wore a navy blue witch outfit. I have to admit, she is pretty

She gave us a sheepish grin at us and an apologetic look "Sorry girls" She then pulled out a hand "Halloween Witch, I controlled the season halloween"

Me and Aleena shook her hand and smiled a little "Nice to meet you Halloween. I'm Aleena and my friend here is Jade" Aleena said as I nodded

"Don't worry girls" The witch said "I'll make the Halloween celebration this year the best" She then reached for her pocket and pulled out candies. "Candies?" She offered as we both took them and thanked her. For a witch, she's nice

After a few minutes of talking to the 'Celebration Creature', we already met the Elves for Christmas _**(who gave us great early Christmas presents. Sweet!)**_, the Four Seasons Keepers **_(Winter gave Aleena a snowflake shaped necklace while Summer gave me a sun shaped necklace)_**, Cupid **_(who gave each of us a love dust in a small sack), New Year Spirit (We were both given a firecracker just in case we wanna use them)_** and the Chinese Dragon **_(it gave us each a red pockets filled with $50. Awesome!)_**. Before we leave though, we heard a squeal of excitement and someone threw us water balloons from above

"Prankwar!" Someone yelled out as she **_(yeah the voice belonged to a girl)_** laughed and landed on the ground. The girl had scarlet red hair with a lot of rainbow highlights, sky blue eyes and fair skin. She also wore a colorful goth clothes and was holding a water balloon by her right hand

New Year was not amused with the pranks we got "Cut it out April. They're our new friends" She said as April chuckled

"Ok New, don't be mad" She said as she reached out her hand "April Fools Spirit, New Year's sister" April then looked at New Year by the corner of her eye. "But much more fun then her" She laughed as New Year just rolled her eyes, mumbling "Whatever"

We then smiled, shook her hand and introduced ourselves. Then April gave us each a water balloon "Alright guys, these water balloons are to change the mood of someone from dull to fun" She explained. "Good if you use it at some boring times at school"

We thanked her and we went back to our rooms to put our gifts. That was very fun. Anyways, Autumn, one of the Four Seasons Keepers said that we can see all of them again in a class, if we picked it. I still don't get it though. Then I noticed this big board in front of the building. An announcement board huh?

* * *

**_Attention students!_**

**_In this school, we have only seven main lessons: Beyblade History, Beyblade Superior Training, Social Studies, Mathematics, Biology, Physics and Chemistry. By then, we announced that we will have extra classes that will be taken every weekdays based on your liking and talents. The following are the list of extra classes you can take:_**

_1. Beyblade Mechanical  
2. Mystical Creature Learning  
3. __Fashion and Design_  
4. _Ensemble_  
5. _Choir_  
6. _Drama_  
7. _Arts and Craft_  
8. _Literature Writing_  
9. _Magic_  
10. _Dance_  
11. _Debate_  
12. _Inventory_  
13. Soccer  
14. Basketball  
15. Archery  
16. Astrology

**_Sign up at least three or four classes each students. The third of September is the last day of the sign up. Thank you_**

* * *

Oh cool. But what should I pick? Oh well. There's still tomorrow, since tomorrow is third of September. I ran to my door, enter the password **_(yeah, I still think it's awesome)_** and turned on the desktop on my room. Blaze told me that each students have a computer in each of their rooms so they can do homework, browse the internet and chat in a chat room that the school had made, the CSCR aka the Celestial Students Chat Room. Amusing...

I started to start the chat in the CSCR, testing if it works

* * *

**Me: Hey there guys!**

_(Every student logged in)_

**Natsumi: What's up Jade?**

**Emma: This is pretty cool, am I stand corrected?**

**Ninel: No doubt whatsoever**

**Masamune: Yo people! Have y'all read the announcement board?**

**Everyone else: Duh!**

**Tsubasa: What extra classes are you guys planning to sign in to?**

**Gin: Dunno. It's pretty much nice**

**Simon: Ditto. But tomorrow is the last day of signing up**

**Everyone else: We know!**

**Ginga: Anyways, I don't know which one suites me best**

**Chris: Yeah. But what I know now is that the dining bell has rung and that we have to go to the Dining Hall before any of us gets any punishments**

**Everyone else: True that**

**Me: Alright guys. We'll talk more later. For now, our dinner awaits!~**

_(Everyone logged out)_

* * *

**Me: Well that's that for now**

**Jade: Freaking. Awesome.**

**Me: Yeah, I know**

**Aleena: Anyways, the owners of the OCs, can they please tell Swift which extra classes would they choose and make sure you guys followed the rules ASAP!**

**Me: BTW, R&R!~ Thank you**


	7. Chapter 5: Basic Classes Introductory

**Chapter 5: Basic Classes Intro**

**Me: Welcome back! Chapter 5 awaits...**

**Aleena: Awkward...**

**Dragel: Agreed. So anyways, Swift gave me the privilege to narrate this story! Yay me!**

**Neptune: The Disclaimer is as usual. I'm to lazy to say it**

**Aurora: Enjoy anyways**

**Me: Wait! This chapter is created so you guys can enjoy while I can wait for the extra classes that some of the writers hadn't given to me yet. I used some of my teachers' names. Ok now, enjoy**

* * *

After a very great breakfast, I checked my locker and it seems like there will be introduction in the main lessons. Oh this can't be good. First up is Mathematics. Oh joy... You can hear sarcasm dripping by the words. I don't and will never like Mathematics. Well, it's just the introduction for about an hour. I took the map that was in my locker and walked up to the class, which is at the other side of the Main Building! God! Ok, it is at the other side of the building, can this day get any worse?

Apparently my point was proven. There's a picture outside the class door that keeps an eye on us. My guardian said that the picture was put there so that it can make sure, all students whose gonna attend the class are either not late or skip classes to go to the amusement park. If a student dared to do so, the picture will give an alert to the matrons that were suppose to keep an eye on a student _**(yeah, the school is practically crawled by a lot of those kinds of teachers)**_ and the matron will either took the student's bey for a day or give the student detention

Oh man. Now I can't skip math class, like I usually do in my former school. Hehehe... But that's another story. I entered the classroom and it looks like not a lot of students are here yet. I sat at the back, by the corner of the room. I don't like to be in front because the teacher can keep an eye on me when I'm trying to plan a mischievous plan. Soon, the class started to fill up. There's Ninel, Dunamis, Tsubasa, Neptune, Natsumi, Jack, Tithi, Da Xian, Ginga, Aguma, Bao, Kyoya and Damian... Wait what?! Oh no... If those two are in one room, they'll either:

1. Kill each other  
2. Make World War three a reality

Oh well, the teacher's problem. Then a tall man with short brown hair, green eyes and tannish skin came into the classroom. He was wearing glasses, a blue long sleeved shirt, a black loose tie, brown belt for his gear, black long pants and black shoes. Wow, looks like not only students blade. Well, he looked like he was twenties or so. "Hello guys" He said "I'm Jeffery and please just call me that. I don't like being called proffesor. I mean, I'm only twenty five!"

Everyone laughed at his statement. Maybe maths won't be so bad. "I'll teach y'all math and that's that. Any questions?"

Dunamis raise his hand. "Yes? You must be Dunamis, true?"

He looked at the teacher hesitantly and cleared his throat "Yes sir..."

"Please just call me Jeffrey" The teacher said

"I can't do that. That'll be disrespectful" The lavender-haired boy bluntly replied, making the others giggle. Then Jeffrey just shrugged and smile at him "How long have you been teaching here?"

"Two years" He answered shortly "I don't really like tensed-up students so I want you all to just relax but not too relaxed. We had fun and serious times and I'll make sure that all of you get what I mean and can easily understand what I'm teaching"

This time I raised my hand. "Yes Dragel?" Jeffrey asked again

"How do you know our names even without us telling our names first?"

"Simple dear. Us teachers are expected to memorize every students that enrolled here a month before the school year starts"

Everyone just simply 'oh'ed and Jeffrey started to talk about himself. Apparently he was an Indonesian but then he studied in Harvard, which explains why he can talk to us now. Then we played a mathematics game through his iPad and he showed it at the projector. Looks like Jeffrey's not a bad teacher at all. He was fun actually

* * *

At Beyblade History, Professor Catherine almost got me in detention for re-writing the history of Beyblade. So the first beyblade that was suppose to land on earth was Nemesis but I said that my bey was the first one to land on this very ground. And I started making stories which sounds weird and silly. It made the whole class laugh out loud but ms. Catherine nearly got her platform on my face. Luckily I dodged and it landed on Ginga's face instead. And you can't guess what happened. He cried and had this huge red mark right across his face. It was hideous that's for sure

* * *

For Biology, Professor E _**(yeah, I dunno why the dude want us to call him that)**_ brought us to the Bio Lab and he dissected a frog. Well it was so gross that I threw up a little in my mouth. The rest of the students, they either threw up right on the spot or ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up there or fainted or just remain calm features _**(I'm pretty surprise they didn't look sick at all)**_. Some Bio that is...

* * *

In Physics, we have to watch a lot of movies about how Galileo Galilei do the test about free fall and everything and we have to write it down. The winner that answers all of Professor Maya's questions about the movie gets a free ice cream. I was the lucky duck

* * *

Chemistry, we have to watch our teacher Professor Kate make some potions. She said that it was suppose to be fireworks, but then it exploded right in front of her face and she was toast, not really literally. The whole class also got to the explosion and all of our hairs got up and we all turned black

After a few good minutes of laughing out loud, Professor Kate finally said that the class was dismissed because we all need to clean ourselves up. That was kinda odd. It's been like only twenty minutes of the class

* * *

Social Studies was the oddest one for me. So our teacher, Professor Bas asked about the mountains that we know all around the world. The weird part is that when Natsumi mentioned something about Mount Fuji, mr. Bas started ranting about how that mountain killed a lot of people. Then it started to go to the elements, to the whole earth then the solar system, the galaxy then the milky way. Weirdness. Us students have to stiffle our laughters because mr. Bas kept on going and totally forgot that the point of the discussion was about mountains

Oh well, with a social studies teacher like him, we wont even know if this is either a chat or a lesson...

* * *

Finally, the Beyblade Superior Training. Finally! Something about beys. Our teacher was Coach Ricky. We were brought to the Training Area, where they have a lot of... You know, training stuff. There is a lot of weapons and aims and really creepy and life-staking tools. I swear I can hear everyone gulped except for Da Xian, Ninel and Aleena. Seriously, those three looked so calm. If Da Xian, I think he's used to the training that he got from Bey Lin Temple. I heard from Ninel that she was trained to be brave by her parents. But Aleena? Dunno. But one thing for sure is that this ought to be interesting

"Alright kiddos!" Coach said "This obstacle should be enough for y'all. But don't worry, the Doctor Pixies can fix you up at the Astral Clinic"

This made everyone minus Da Xian, Ninel and Aleena shook like a leaf. I mean, if we die because of this... um... Contraption, it's the school's fault. But at least they have the Doctor Pixies. But one of coach's sentence made me tensed

"I will pick a boy and a girl here to be an example. If one or the two of them succeeded, they can maybe get a gem for their boxes"

That was quite a shock. Everyone suddenly buzzed about how berserk was that was. But then coach shut all of us up. "Ok. From the boys, I want..." The coach made a dramatic pause which made the boys hold their breath. I can feel tension is among the boys, ".. Da Xian Wang to represent the boys"

The rest of the class sighed in relief. We give our wishes of luck to him while he looked really tensed, focused and a bit excited. He ripped his bey like the coach instructed and let it guide him. He pass all of those creepy axes that was swinging, the saw, the broken glass, the razor blades and some other creepy life hanging things that is very horrifying that I can't even sputter about it. Da Xian made it out in one piece, or so we all thought

His hair and clothes was set ablaze that he started running around, screaming to find water. Lucky for him, Ninel spotted a bucket of water and splashed him with it, makin him stop running around like goat that was running because it's beard was set on fire

After that incident, I'm pretty sure it's the first and last time he's gonna deal with anything that involves with flames without wearing a complete firemen gear first. Poor guy. Must be really humiliating that his four thousand years of training was put to shame

The coach just sighed and shook his head. "Aleena! You're next" The coach called as Aleena smirked and walked to the starting line. "Since your last name is Swift, I really do hope that you are swift"

Aleena just nodded and prepared to rip. But then I noticed that her diapason shaped locket was glimmering brightly. Something amazing's about to happen and I can feel it by my beyspirit

"Let it rip!"

She ripped her bey and ran really quick through the obstacles. It was like she was dancing. She swiftly dodged all the traps and she made it to the finish line still looking fresh and she didn't even break a sweat. I'm impressed! Her diapason stopped glowing as she smiled. Everyone cheered for her

Wow. Too bad Beyblade Superior Training's over. Oh well

* * *

I walked to the Dormitory Building when there's the announcement board, again. What is it this time?

* * *

_**Attention students!**_

_**Due to the wrong printing, there is still some extra classes that you can choose over. We are very sorry for the inconvenience but here are the classes:**_

_1. Ice Activities (name it. Ex. Hockey)_  
_2. Beach Activities (name it. Ex. Surfing)_  
_3. Cooking_  
_4. Bowling_  
_5. Salon_  
_6. Handsewn Patch work_  
_7. Swimming_

**_If we have anymore activities for all of you to choose, we will announce it again. For more information, you can ask the administor of the school who is at the main building, first floor and the first door on your right. Thank you_**

* * *

Well, this looks interesting. I took my iPhone out and opened the CSCR to talk with the others. It appears that I'm not the only one that had the idea to chat at the first place

* * *

**Aleena: Yo! What's up my peeps? Have you heard about the anouncement about more extra classes that is located right outside the Dormitory?**

**Ginga: There's another announcement about extra classes again? Cool. Whatever about it?**

_(I logged in)_

**Me: About Ice activities, beach activities, bowling, salon, handsewn patch work and cooking**

**Damian: I have no idea how big is this island**

**Gin: How was class for all of you today?**

**Me: Fine I guess. Beyblade Superior Training mostly amused me. I mean, Da Xian got himself on fire**

**Everyone: LOL**

**Da Xian: Seriously this is not funny you guys**

**Aguma: I wish I was there with a camera**

**Chao Xin: Totally not cool of you to fail like that dude**

**Da Xian: *Rolled his virtual eyes***

**Chi Yun: Chi Yun thinks that Social Studies is more amusing. Mr. Bas likes to change topics very much**

**Everyone else: Don't remind us. We're not forgetfu**l

_(Someone called IcyLady logged in)_

**IcyLady: Hey dudes. Wha'cha talkin' about?**

**Leanna: Hey! Who are you?! No one uses initials around here**

**IcyLady: None of your beeswax. It's for me to know and you to find out. Listen, things around here around are getting suspicious. So I suggest 'Trust no one'. You won't know who will come after you**

_(IcyLady logged out)_

**Yu: That was weird**

**Pine: I'd say. What was her problem anyway?**

**Mei-Mei: How are you sure that IcyLady is a girl?**

**Neptune: The name's IcyLady aka Lady equals to girl. How did you not know that yet?**

**Mei-Mei:... Oh...**

**Everyone else: *virtual facepalm***

**Bao: Whatever guys**

**Simon: Let's just keep a look out on whoever's IcyLady. By the way, didn't Aiden and Samantha had something to tell us?**

**Everyone else: OH CRAP!**

**Natsumi: Let's just go to the main room of the building ASAP and talk later**

**Everyone else: Agreed!**

_(Everyone logged out)_

* * *

I quickly get to the main room of the dormitory and sat on a cushy chair, waiting for the announcement that the prefects are gonna bring up. But I'm still suspicious about who IcyLady is. Is she a new threat or a messenger? Ugh! All these thoughts are sickening me!

* * *

**Me: Oooo. Whose IcyLady there?**

**Aleena: Only you knew**

**Me: Yes. Authoress' power. Chiat!~**

**Dragel: Anyways, R&R and stay tune for the next chapters dudes!**


	8. Lost Chapter: The Chat and Text Messages

**Lost Chapter: The Chat and mysterious Text messages**

**Me: Hello! This is the Lost Chapter of my story!*Jump around and scream around the place***

**Aleena: Oh my. She's random again... Anyways this is like the continual of the chapter 5. Since it's not the end of the day in chapter 5. This story is narrated by me**

**Crystalline: And there will also be a message inside this chapter**

**Aleena: By the way, Swift don't own anything. She just own me, a few people around here and the plot of story**

**Me: ENJOY! *Start throwing random stuff around the Mansion***

**Crystalline: OMG! Someone call a therapist and an animal trainer who doesn't run away screaming because of this authoress! SHE'S LOOSE!**

* * *

After Sam and Aiden gave the speech and announcement from the Headmaster, we all went back to wherever we wanna go to. I insert the password to my room and entered. I then jumped to my bed, I was wearing a kimono like red top, red sweatpants, a pair of pink striped socks and sneakers. My hair was in pigtails. This is suppose to be a pajamas but luckily no one does know that since it looked nothing like pajamas. But I do get some weird looks

This is crazy. When I met Crystalline in one of the classes, she kept on glaring at me as if I murdered one of her parents. I just don't get it. Why me? What did I do that that girl hates me with burning passion? What is her deal anyways?

To get rid of this stress, I must go to one of the most reliable soother of mine, my headphones and music. I reached for my red and white Headphone and turned on one of Taylor Swift's tunes. Why her out of all artist? Well, she had the same last name as me and her music makes me calm

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

I closed my eyes slowly, forgetting that my iPhone was still at my right palm. I'm starting to drift of a little. The melody is starting to seep into my vibes and soon I'm enjoying every single word that the song was playing

_The lingering question kept me up_  
_2 AM, who do you love?_  
_I wonder 'til I'm wide awake_  
_And now I'm pacing back and forth_  
_Wishing you were at my door_  
_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,_  
_It was enchanting to meet you,_  
_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you"_

Suddenly my maraschino iPhone vibrated. I groaned and opened it. Looks like there's a text message. It read:

* * *

**From: Unknown number**

_Congratulations for getting one of the gems. But that's not a shocker, considering Atalanta's blood is streaming through your veins..._

* * *

This got me confused. But then another message came again. This is from the same unknown number

* * *

**From: Unknown number**

_Don't even bother to ask who am I. You won't be able to find out. Not even the CSCR will be able to help you_

* * *

I shudder a little. How did this person get my number anyway? _'No! This must be a prank'_ I thought. Then another text came again. And as anticipated, it's the unknown sender again

* * *

**From: Unknown number**

_Hehehe... You must be very confused right? Well you should be! HAHAHAHA!~_

* * *

I had enough of those texts. I bit my lips quite hard that blood started dripping. I'm both confused and a bit paranoid now. What if this is all a prank? But, what if this sender's word is true. Oh whatever! I'll just forget about this first. Besides, if this is a prank, why should I be afraid like what this sender wants me to? I then opened the CSCR and checked it out. Looks like everyone's been chatting already

* * *

**Ginga: So have any of you decided what extra classes are you all gonna take?**

**Jade: We probably all have**

_(I logged in)_

**Me: Hey guys!**

**Ninel: Al! Where have you been?**

**Me: Stuff going over. So what'cha all talking about?**

**Emma: Extra classes. I hadn't signed up for anything yet**

**Dragel: Me too**

**Mizuki: Ditto!**

**Pine: Guess you guys should hurry up. Today's the last day**

**Emma, Dragel, Mizuki: Oh really?!**

_(Emma, Dragel and Mizuki have logged off)_

**Yu: Where are they going?**

**Tsubasa: Probably to the announcement board to sign up**

**Simon: How many extra classes can be taken?**

**Natsumi: As much as we want I guess. I mean, the minimum is three or four classes. I've signed up for six classes**

**Neptune: Wouldn't that be too much to handle? I mean, I only signed up for four classes**

**Aurora: I wouldn't say that is too much. I mean, I signed up for nine**

**Me: Hey! I did too!**

**Jade: Same here!**

**Pine: You guys are too much**

**Me, Jade and Aurora: We know~**

**Dunamis: Sup' guys?**

**Everyone else: The roof. LOL!**

* * *

That's when a brilliant idea popped into my head

* * *

**Me: Hey Dunamis, who is Atalanta?**

**Dunamis: Well, in the Greek myth, Atalanta is a skilled huntress that can do everything. She's also very beautiful and legendary as I know**

* * *

_But that's not a shocker, considering Atalanta's blood is streaming through your veins..._

That's what the text message is about. But I still don't get what the sender meant. I mean, why would the blood of a very skilled huntress be in me? I'm just, me. I'm no skilled huntress whatsoever

* * *

**Tithi: Hey hey hey! This is not Astrology class!**

**Aguma: I don't think there is a problem about asking someone about something in this Chat Room Tithi**

**Tithi: But still, I'm hungry and bored. Any of you wanna battle? Can we eat something?**

_(I logged off)_

* * *

I turned off my iPhone. I'm so tired of these dramas. First there's Crystalline, then the mysterious IcyLady and to top it all up, now this unknown number keeps on taunting me. What is about all of this? I need answers!

Then I checked my watch I wore a hot pink, off the shoulder dress of sorts that has cobalt blue straps and a low hanging belt, with boots of the same color. With the boots she wears white socks that have pink edges. Then I rook out a yellow ribbon and tied my hair into a low pony-tail

Suddenly, as if in Que., the bell for dinner rung. I quickly ran to the Dining hall and sat next to Ninel and Dragel. I guess I looked more tired than I thought because then Ninel asked, "Aleena, something wrong?"

I don't wanna get my friends involved in my troubles. So I just lied to her that I was a bit tired because of the classes. But I think she's still not really satisfied with my answer yet she just shrugged it off. I hate being a liar, but I need to for this case. Now I have an aim:

_Don't involve anyone on this problem because it's not their fault that this happens to me_

* * *

**Aleena: Finally that animal trainer is able to tame her**

**Crystalline: Hell'em bro**

**Aleena: Anyways, the authoresses of the three girls who hadn't signed up for any extra classes, please PM us. And the other authors who felt that they still wanna sign up for anything else, PM Swift**

**Crystalline: See y'all next chapter. Don't forget, R&R~**


	9. Chapter 6: Magic Class

**Chapter 6: Magic Class**

**Me: Yo! What's y'all?! This is me and chapter six!**

**OCs: Not her!**

**Me: Oh can it lassies!**

**Gin: Ok, to make everything short, you already know the usual disclaimer and enjoy**

**OCs: SCRAM! SHE'S LOST IT! EVERY MAN FOR THEMSELVES!**

**Me: *Evil laughed and threw all the properties randomly***

* * *

"Good morning class" A woman with deep lavender hair said. She had her hair as long as her shoulders as her emerald eyes were shining. She also wears a short-sleeved, form-fitting outfit of sorts with peach extensions on her arms, three sections cut out of her sleeves like stripes, the top half being lavender while the bottom in more violet and shaped like hot pants with a neon green chord wrapped across her right breast area and a matching, blue-studded belt around her waist. Wrist-length, fingerless violet biker gloves are on her hands, below-the-knee lavender stockings, and a pair of indigo and white lace-up, ankle-length platform boots with lilac-white heels. Lastly, her wings are lined in purple and fade from the middle to the tips in rose pink, chartreuse, and neon green with purple drop decorations and long purple twists at the bottom of the wings

Everyone stared at the with wonder. Her wings are definitely majestic. "I am Professor Terra. I will be teaching you magic as you all can see and I am a General Fairy, which means that I have no specified skills like some fairies in the school. Any questions?"

Gin raised her hand as the fairy motioned her to speak up. "Can everyone here do magic?" She asked as Terra just shook her head

"Maybe. Some are hidden within them, some knows they already do have one and the other doesn't have at all" She explained "That is why now, I am going to test each of you. The ones with hidden magic can be shown through this test while the ones without, well, they'll have to drop out of this class"

Everyone looked at each other, wondering what the test is. "Alright class, I want all of you to close your eyes and held out your hand as if you're holding a ball" The fairy instructed as everyone do so "Now I want you all to focus on your dark energy. This test is made to see if you can elicit your darkest part into a ball that you can see it in real life. Everyone has to focus on their energy. If you don't, you're energy will hurt yourselves"

When Professor Terra walked pass Neptune, Neptune's got her hand in a crimson red ball on her hand with black circles surrounding her ball. "Hm... Looks like you have dark magic girl" She walked pass to see the others

A boy was focusing on his ball but suddenly the ball suddenly lit up like flames and attacked him, sending him flying to the back. "Focus boy" The professor snapped at the boy as most people snickered

When she got to Aleena, her ball was dark red near to black color. "Why is my ball like this professor?" She asked as the professor looked at the ball closely

"Strange" The fairy said as she touched the ball, yet it lightly electrocuted her. After she recovered because of that shock, she looked at the midnight blue haired student with a serious expression. "No Senior, let alone junior witches or wizards that I taught has this much dark energy. Still, you didn't have any dark magic like your friend Neptune there but you're almost like those two boys Tsubasa and Dunamis. Something must've influenced yourself to have strong dark side"

The fairy then left the confused girl as she walked to see the others. _'Something is up with that girl. And this will mean that she is something different than the other students'_

* * *

_After the test..._

"Looks like every one of you pass this test with flying colors" The professor smiled. "All of you can do magic undoughtedly"

Everyone cheered as the professor just shushed them. "Well then, let us try to do an easy task by using a spell, the Seaker Charm"

Everyone looked excited. It seems that it would be useful to them if forget about where they put their books or stuff

"First of all, think about the object you are searching for. Focus," She explained "Then say _Scavengurous_" After she said the spell, books came flying to her and put themselves in stacks. Everyone applaud for the fairy as she flew with a smile. "Thank you. Now it's your turn to try it out"

* * *

"_Scavengurous_!" Aurora said as she got a Smurf Comic Book. She was the last student to try out the spell as the others also manage to use the spell perfectly. The fairy nodded as she took the objects that the students got to test on the spell. It was two minutes before the class was over

"It's two minutes before the Magic class will end," Professor Terra smiled to the students, "I will give you a spell book that you can all use to study more about your magic" She waved her hand and the books from the stacks flew to each student's hand. The title of the book was '_Spells, Charms, Potions and 101 of Magic_'. "Make sure you don't lose the book. I can't give you another copy if you did"

With that the bell rung and all of them were dismissed. "Not you Aleena. I need to speak with you for a moment. In my office please" Professor Terra flew to her office as the girl just followed her

* * *

"Did you know that you have that much power dear?" The professor said as the girl just shook her head

"No professor"

The professor looked at the midnight-haired student closely. "Can you please show me your bey?" The fairy inquired as the student gave the bey to her. "What bey is this?"

"Harmonic Atalanta, professor"

The professor froze. She knew that Harmonic Atalanta is a Legendary Beyblade that only some people heard of it and only few know about it's existence. Harmonic Atalanta contains a very strong and unimaginable power that it can make even the wielder is ought to be as the bey

After the professor recovered, she gave the bey back to the girl. "You're both blessed and cursed in a lot of ways Aleena"

"How professor?"

"That you have to figure out yourself" Professor Terra smiled weakly "I am sure you will"

After Aleena was dismissed, the professor frowned. _'Oh may the heavens protect the innocent blader. She had no idea what fate has in store for her'_

* * *

**Me: Finally done! Hey where are the others?**

**The OCs: We're not coming out!**

**Me: Whatever. BTW, I have bad and good news. Bad news is that tomorrow I will have to join some sort of camp so there is a chance that I may not update for the next three days. But the good news is, if the camp allow me to bring my iPad, I can maybe update again. So y'all can pray that can happen. Thanks and R&R please~**


	10. Chapter 7: Horror in Friday Night

**Chapter 7: Horror in Friday Night**

**Me: La cha ta! It's chapter 7! Ole!**

**Aleena: About time**

**Me: I'm a busy girl you know**

**Neptune: Anyways, Swift's start her new school year**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Natsumi: So then she decided to do chapter 7**

**Gin: Let's just get this over with, she don't own anything minus OCs and plot**

**Simon: Sit back, relax and enjoy **

* * *

It was about seven p.m. in the Celestial Academy, the academy was strangely silent as if it was deserted. Apparently, the whole student body was in different rooms, doing their homework given by the teachers that day gave to them with an inspector watching them. The pale blonde prefect, none other than Samantha was looking at her watch with an urging look. 'C'mon! Five more minutes to go and it's the official weekend' Her mind screamed as she looked at her partner-in-crime, Aiden. Aiden looked at her back and winked, signaling that he knew what the blonde was thinking

"Samantha, please focus on your work" Ms. Carmichael, the inspector of the room said. Samantha Roud, of course looked back to her Biology Homework. Though after the twenty-eight year old woman left, she looked at the other prefects, smiling deviously to one another. One more minute 'till the freedom that they've been yearning since the start of that Friday

After counting seconds, the bell finally rung and everyone cheered. Even Ms. Carmichael smiled. "All right, now all of you can go freely spending the next three hours in your own little ways. Remember, leave your papers on your desks and bedtime's at ten o'clock sharp"

All the students ran out but the prefects however, grinned at this rate while looking at each other. Operation FridayNight is in effect

Once the students entered the dormitory, Genesis, one of the prefects clapped her hands, grabbing attention from the whole students' attention. "Hear me! Hear me oh my faithful followers!" The red-head said dramatically, making some of the students laugh. "Today, at this very moment is the first friday of this school year, do you all know what this means?"

The newbies shook their heads

"No? Well, you will soon find out pals and gals! You see, every first friday of the school year, us students want to express how we do it around here by doing something freaky all together. Last year, it was a party that we throw" Genesis paused with a huge smirk, "But this year, we've decide to watch a horror movie together here! It'll be fun!"

Everyone just looked at each other and agreed to this, not knowing what they all will face. I mean, this is just a little movie watching with friends right? Wrong!

After everyone settled down, Genesis took out the movie that she mentioned from her bag. "Ok guys, so the movie we're gonna watch is Cursed, the new horror movie that was claimed to be the scariest horror movie ever made. Ready?"

Everyone nodded as she placed the CD in the CD player. Let the horror begin...

* * *

It was in the middle of the movie and everyone already clanged on something with a pale and petrified expression. They all looked as if their about to ship themselves to Outer Space if that is the last escape route that they have

* * *

_The movie was about six teenagers (three boys and three girls) who were going to a party by someone unknown which was held in an abandoned house. Apparently the house was abandoned since the early thirties but no one knows about it, except for the host, who appeared to be very creepy_

_The host had long untamed silky black hair that covered some parts of her face, her eyes were evil ruby red that looked like a dot with skin that was like old paper. She only wears a plain tattered and uncolored robe and her expression was nothing. Guests in that party thought that it was a costume since it was a halloween party, but they were wrong_

_The six teens were named Andre, Megan, Chrysander, Natasha, Jake and Lydia. The six were suspicious about the party and decided to look around to find some information about the house and host_

_Chrysander and Natasha went upstairs to check on the room. They found a very old article of a newspaper. The newspaper said that the house was abandoned and that no body has ever opened the gates of the old house again. The reason why it was abandoned even though originally the house was huge and nice was a mystery. But the rumors that the writer heard mentioned from the neighbors was that the owners of the house was four siblings who were very close to each other. One day, the youngest sibling's boyfriend dumped her by going out with another girl. The girl was so furious that threw her heart shaped lockette that her ex gave to her to the mirror. It shattered and one of the pieces accidentally caused her life_

_The three elder sisters were devastated at the lost of their dear sister and was furious at the boy who did this. So they went to a witch, payed her to cast a spell on them so they would have long untamed silky black hair that covered some parts of their face, evil ruby red eyes that looked like a dot with skin that was like old paper and that they would only wear a plain tattered and uncolored robes to avenge their sister. They got what they wished, but in a horrible price_

_Right after the boy was killed, the siblings went on an uncontrolled rampage and they were not themselves anymore. They became monsters, that was said will return their sister back with the same appearance. The return of their sisters will be signed with a lockette out of nowhere shattering a mirror, the portrait of the evil sisters will be adding another figure which will be the fourth sister and an earthquake_

_Chrysander and Natasha dropped the newspaper in shock and disbelieve in the information they just got. They felt as if something or someone, was watching them_

_And then with Andre and Megan, the two checked out the room of where the death of the fourth sister took place. They spotted the broken mirror and old furnitures. Suddenly a locket flew right pass them and to the broken mirror. Both teens looked scared as if she was about to run for their lives. Just when they were about to leave, the door shut itself and they both panic, trying to find another way out. All of a sudden, a pair of evil red eyes were looking straight to their eyes and grabbed them by the neck and drag them toward the darkness. The last thing that was heard and seen was screams and and blood that spurted out of the pitch black_

_Jake and Lydia heard the scream and froze. They felt as if they knew that it was Megan's and Andre's scream. But it was too faint for them too be so sure. They went to see an old library which was at the basement. Strange. People don't usually have libraries underground. They then spotted a picture of the four mosterous sisters on the wall. One side of the picture frame was cracked and the picture of the last sister was missing. They didn't knew what it meant until the figure of the fourth sister appeared. They were in utter shock when suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around them, muffling their screams and pulling them into the darkness_

_Then in a normal house where a girl was living, she screamed as her skin turned into old paper, her eyes turned evil ruby red eyes that looked like a dot and her hair was tainted jet black and grew a little longer and her clothes turned into a plain tattered and uncolored robe. It was the fourth sister!_

_An earthquake happened and the guests of the party in the old house began to panic. They all manage to escape, but Chrysander and Natasha didn't. They tried to find another exit but the evil sisters blocked their ways, until they've reached the corner of the house. The four sisters were about to kill them off when the two were saying their goodbyes and even cried_

_After the tragic murder of the two teen, the four sisters came to the screen and it turned black_

* * *

At first the bladers didn't understand. But then it dawned them, that the four sisters are after them

No body said a single word until a voice of a teacher thundered. "It's ten o'clock! Everybody prepare for bed!"

They all got up before enraging the teachers or precisely, the matrons. They were muttering something about how the movie is creeping them out or something like that. When they each reached their rooms, they all stayed wide awake for some time, paranoid that they would either turn into one of the sisters or the sisters will assassinate them while they were sleeping

But something much more dangerous was coming their way by the school year...

* * *

**Me: Finally done!**

**Aleena: Took you long enough**

**Me: Well excuse me princess. I'm sure this is crappy**

**Samantha: Anyways, tell her what you think about this chapter by review please**

**Genesis: Have a nice day anyway**


	11. Announcement

**A VERY IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT CONCERNING THE FUTURE OF THIS STORY!**

_Ola amigos. Me yamo Swift... Ah screw my bad spanish. Anyways, you guys would probably be thinking, why is this story updated? Isn't it cancelled. Well let's just say, I change my mind about canceling this. I mean, after looking at all of the things I've done for this story, the only thing missing is my character. Yep, it's the thing that brought this story down_

_Aleena didn't actually present the real me. She is like, the complete other side of me, being all happy, sappy, too emotional and stuff like that_

_And because of that, it made me stop. And also made me think, do I write this thing for real, just to be phony? So I have decided to change some characters. Aleena will be changed with Nadia (My usual OC) and that Crystalline is gonna be changed with Charlotte (My second OC)_

_Changing the character means changing some parts a bit. So here's whats gonna happen; Nadia is the owner of Aquamarine Amphitrite like Aleena with Harmonious Atlanta. Charlotte will look like she is mean to Nadia, bringing the story up to the point where I left it_

_The plot is still the same, but I need to edit the review, lessons and some other things. I will make sure this time, I'm not stopping. But it'll be more burden to me, wouldn't it? I don't mind. I can just schedule some things that I not and want to do_

_Thank you for those who appreciated what I have done, and I saw it, I kinda feel like I need to write more to thank you all. For those writers who had given their OCs, I will still use them, so don't worry_

_If you guys are mad at me because I change my mind a lot, I don't care. That's just how I am. So it is official, I am not gonna discontinue this story any longer. Honestly I was planning this for my birthday, which is still far far away cuz' it's in May, but I can't wait that long, and maybe some of you guys too_

_Again I want to say thank you for your supports, I'm touched. So I'll stop talking here and prepare for the next chapter, which I plan to post in the weekend because if my parents found out that I played instead of studying, they can ban me from FanFiction, forever_

_Ok, see you in the next chapter lovely readers and writers!~_

_~Swift_


	12. Chapter 8: Missing part 1

**Chapter 8: Missing part 1**

**Me: Hello people! I'm back!**

**Characters: About time**

**Me: Sorry guys but at least I'm here now. Now let's get a quick introduction on the new character: Nadia and Charlotte**

**Nadia and Charlotte: Hey**

**Dragel: *Reading the script* Did you make some changes?**

**Me: Yeah...**

**Ninel: Why?**

**Me: My data about the characters and everything is gone to who knows where. And I need some adjustments so we can go ahead with the story. So cut me some slacks why don't cha?**

**Nadia: Ok, so here's the lessons. Everyone needs to attend them:**

_1. Mathematics (Professor Caecil)_  
_2. Science (Professor Maya)(Professor Elijah)(Professor Katy)_  
_3. Fashion and Design (Professor Sasha)_  
_4. Beyblade History (Professor Alexander)_  
_5. Music (Professor Sonanita)_  
_6. Gym (Coach Scott and Lily)_  
_7. Magic (Professor Celine)_  
_8. Astrology (Professor Anderson)_  
_9. Poise and Proper Manners (Professor Carisa)_  
_10. Drama (Professor Amy and Brandon)_  
_11. Bit Beast-ology (Professor Actaeon)_

**Special Lesson:**

_1. Mechanical (Professor Karen) (Only for non-bladers)_

**Me: Ok, if there's anything else I need, I'll PM you guys. So now...**

**Natsumi: Read**

**Aurora: Review**

**Everyone else: And enjoy!~**

* * *

"Eh? How come?" A blue haired girl asked as Natsumi nodded. Her icy blue eyes looked about in disbelieve. "How did that happen?"

"Well as simple as this" The blacknette started, "Leanna and Neptune went to the Forest of Mystery and never came back. I didn't get on how she could just disappear like that. I'm getting worried"

It was a blissful Saturday in the Academy, which is supposedly peaceful with the sounds of beys clashing with each other. But the girls have been talking about what happened yesterday night. The dark skinned Leonthera wielder with the bluenette were gone to the Forest and hadn't come back since then. "What if the four sisters from that movie came and attack them in the forest?!" Pine shrieked as the others sweat-dropped at her dramatic antics

"Please Pine, it is just a movie for crying out loud. They're not real" Dragel said with a matter-of-fact tone and everyone else nodded, "Besides, it's been a week since we watched that movie"

"So what do we do?" Jade asked, "Should we tell the principals?"

"No way" Gin insisted, "If they found out what happened, they'll have a search party around and when they do find Leanna and Neptune, they'll have the two of them for breakfast because they are toast"

Everyone kept silent. Gin was right, if the teachers found out what happened, not only the two bladers are gonna be in trouble, but maybe also expelled because the Forest of Mystery is off limits except when it is Bit Beast-ology class. Suddenly Mizuki's face brightened up as she grinned. "I might just have the plan guys"

* * *

"So I'll cover for you guys right?" Aurora asked again for the last four times. "But I don't wanna get into trouble"

Nadia rolled her eyes and looked at the time. 8 PM sharp. "Guys we're running out of time. We gotta hurry and don't worry about a thing Aurora, we already set everything up. You just need to make up a reason for the teachers to cover us" The royal-blue haired girl said as she patted her friend's shoulder, "You gotta try to be daring for once"

"O-ok" The green eyed girl stuttered, unsure if Mizuki's 'brilliant' plan will work

"Good" Mizuki said, "Now let's go get the boys"

The girls walked out of their dorm and immediately arrived at the main hall of the Dormitory Building. The boys were waiting with bored expressions with the bags which they brought with them. "Took you long enough" Simon commented, "What is it?"

"We need to convince Aurora to help cover us up" Ninel explained shortly, "We gotta be quick because every minute we waste can be the minute where Leanna and Neptune is in danger in that Forest" The vermillion haired girl looked over to Dragel, "You got the map?"

The Wyvern blader smirked and pulled out a piece of parchment, "Of course I have. But stealing it from the Headmistress' office is quite a challenge, though it's worth it" She chuckled and opened it, only to find it blank

"Eh?" Damian asked, "This is the map? You must've mistaken it with another parchment"

"Shush it Midget" The purple haired girl snapped as she pulled out her wand and started to chant:

_'Everything is not as it seems_  
_Parchment of the dark_  
_Show us the way of every bark__  
Of mysteries and unexplained dreams'_

Suddenly ink started to drip into the paper, forming images of the whole Forest. Everyone wowed at it and the Wyvern blader smiled. "These blank parchments usually have spells on them. There are a lot of them, but we only need this one"

"Ok, so what are we waiting for?" Ginga enthusiastically said, "Let's go!"

Everyone quickly shushed the red head, afraid that the professors might as well catch every one of them in action. As they walked outside the Dormitory, a pair of bright green eyes watch them as they fade from her eyesights. "Ok Aurora, be brave" She mumbled encouragement to herself as she stepped up to the Headmistress' office, "Excuse me Ms. Lyra, but I need to talk about my friends..."

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way Dragel?" Natsumi asked impatiently, "It looks as if we have been walking in circles"

"I'm very much sure. Besides, this is a Forest we're talking about, we can't just expect to just find Lea and Tune" The Wyvern blader explained. She keep on turning the map again and again. "But is it just me or this Forest is very tricky"

Gin rolled her dark blue eyes, very much impatient. "Let me see the map!" She instantly snatch the parchment from the 16 year old girl. After realizing what was wrong, the bluenette instantly hit Dragel, "OMG Dragel Pendragon! The map was upside down all along!" She screamed and suddenly screams were heard not so far far away

"What was that?" King, Masamune and Ginga spontaneously said, alarmed with their beys ready. All of them looked at each other and it dawned them on who just screamed

"NEPTUNE! LEANNA!"

* * *

**Me: Done...**

**Nadia: Well that was short**

**Me: I ran out of ideas for this one. I'm planning to keep it for the next chapter**

**Nadia: Oh well, where's everyone?**

**Me: They're off to get pizzas**

**Nadia: PIZZAS! *Ran off***

**Me: Well, guess I'm here, all alone, with no one... Anyways, Some announcement:**

**1. Please pray for Flame and Shadow. They are epic writers who needs help now so if we're not gonna help them, who else will?**

**2. As you all notice I am barely active here whenever it's weekdays because Dad blocked FanFiction during the weekdays and opens it on weekends. So I'm probably gonna be active in Quotev, another site that writes stories as well. Feel free to check it out and my name is Girl-of-Randomness Swift. And also if I am lucky, dad will forget about blocking this site and I can update**

**3. I hope you guys enjoyed this chappy and please R&R. Bye!~**


End file.
